Chat noir en una aventura espacial
by Universe15
Summary: Por culpa de un akuma chat noir termina en otro planeta donde debera ayudar a la gente para detener a un villano que quiere gobernar el universo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor:** esta es mi primera historia miraculous Ladybug que escribo yo la otra era una traducción de una historia de otro autor y los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Estaba un muchacho de quince años y sus padres entrando en la escuela sus padres se habían mudado a París por el trabajo que tenían, a el no le gustaba eso porque tenía que comenzar de nuevo en una nueva escuela donde no conocía a nadie y sabia que podrían burlarse de el por qué el creía en los alienígenas, aunque sabía de los ataques de akumas pero sabía que eso no significaba que fueran a pensar que los alienígenas existían, mientras pensaba en eso se dirigió a la dirección.

 **Dentro de un salón de clases**

Todos estaban poniendo atención a la clase hasta que sonó la campana para el descanso y todos salieron.

-Que bueno hora del descanso vamos al patio-dijo Alya a su amiga. Y ambas salieron junto con los demás compañeros de clases.

Ya terminando de comer Marinette se quedaba viendo a cierto rubio que estaba en el patio.

-Amiga porque no vas a hablarle e invitarlo al cine de nuevo-le dijo Alya a Marinette-vamos incluso lo besaste aunque en la mejilla.

-Es que-Iba a decir Marinette mientras Alya la arrastraba iban tan distraídas que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que chocaron con un chico que tenia una revista en su mano-lo siento no me fije por donde iba-dijo ella disculpándose con el muchacho-oye no te había visto antes eres nuevo aquí-pregunto Marinette.

-Si soy nuevo, mi nombre es Antonio-dijo el desconocido, ellas vieron que el tenia una revista entonces se fijaron que era sobre temas de extraterrestres.

-¿Te gustan las cosas de extraterrestres?-pregunto Alya.

-Si-respondió el algo avergonzado.

-Vaya un chico que cree en extraterrestres que tontería-dijo una voz detrás de ellos que resulto ser Chloe. Entonces se acreco Kim que como los demás escucho lo que decían.

-Es cierto no es posible que existan-hablo Kim

-Chloe y Kim no le digan eso después de todo lo que hemos pasado-hablo Marinette.

-Es cierto, después de todo no se supone que hemos visto cosas antes que deberían ser imposibles, quien dice que los alienígenas no puedan existir-dijo otra voz que pertenecía a Adrien que se acerco a ellas junto con Nino y todos los demás en el patio pusieron atención a lo que estaban diciendo.

-Aun así es ridículo pensar que los alienígenas existen-dijo Chloe.

-Tú que sabes no debes juzgar los intereses de los demás-hablo Antonio yéndose de ahí.

 **En los baños de la escuela**

-No puede ser mi primer dia y ya saben que creo en extraterrestres, y esa chica burlándose de mi diciendo que no existen, si tan solo pudiera probarles que existen-dijo con enojo Antonio.

 **En el interior de una oscura guarida repleta de mariposas, un enorme ventanal se abrió ante la presencia de un hombre enmascarado**

-La ira de creer en algo que nadie mas cree, y que se burlen de ti, es una perfecta victima para mi akuma-dijo Hawk moth tomó una pequeña mariposa entre sus manos, llenándola de energía oscura-vuela mi malvado akuma y ayuda a esa persona.

 **De vuelta con Antonio**

El estaba el los lavamanos sosteniendo la revista que tenia, por la cual se introdujo una mariposa negra y de inmediato esa figura se reflejó en el rostro de la chica

-Nova soy Hawk moth nadie cree que existan los extraterrestres, pues yo te daré el poder de demostrarles que existen, a cambio de los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat noir-hablo Hawk moth.

-De acuerdo Hawk moth-respondió el aceptando.

 **En el patio de la escuela**

-Chloe y kim no debieron decirle eso-Hablo marinette.

-Oye pero es verdad lo que dije-declaro Chloe.

De repente todos escucharon una voz de arriba de los techos y ahí vieron la silueta de un chico con piel verde y sin pelo y con un traje de astronauta con una revista en su mano.

-Paris… soy Nova se burlaron de que creía en los extraterrestres pues ahora les voy a demostrar que existen-hablo el gritando para después lanzar rayos que le dieron a unos maestros que estaban ahí y desaparecieron.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-pregunto Marinette.

-Los teletransporte a un planeta con vida inteligente, así se darán cuenta de que existen los alienígenas y ustedes siguen-respondió apuntando a Chloe y kim.

Pronto todos corrieron a buscar un lugar a donde refugiarse, solo Martinette y Adrien fueron a buscar cerca lugares distintos para transformarse.

Mientras tanto Nova había salido de la escuela para causar estragos teletransportando a la gente a otros planetas, estaba punto de dispararle a más gente cuando sintió que algo golpeo la mano donde tenía su revista haciendo que por poco la suelte.

-Oye piel verde porque no bajas del espacio a la tierra-dijo Chat noir.

-Mi nombre no es piel verde es nova pronto todos sabrán que los seres de otro planeta existen-dijo Nova disparándole con su revista, rayos los cuales el esquivo, y luego llego Ladybug enredando su yoyo alrededor del brazo del akuma.

-Hola nova… es hora de terminar con esto-dijo Ladybug, cuando Chat noir se acerco.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo My lady-dijo Chat noir de forma coqueta tomando su mano.

-No es momento para tus coqueteos gatito-dijo ella volteándose a chat noir sin notar que el akuma se quito el yoyo y estaba a punto de dispararle a ella, solo chat noir se dio cuenta.

-Cuidado-exclamo Chat noir haciéndola a un lado recibiendo el disparo y desapareciendo.

-nooo-grito Ladybug

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** que les pareció espero que les allá gustado, lo siento si el desarrollo de lo del akuma fue muy rápido pero esta historia se centrara mas en lo que pasara en el planeta en el que termina Chat noir, si algunos me decidieran ayudar con nombres y apariencias para ponerle a los personajes que serán extraterrestres y un villano extraterrestre les agradecería, y más juegos de palabras y chistes para chat noir ya que no soy muy bueno con eso de inventar juegos de palabras y chistes.


	2. Nota de autor

**Nota del autor:** este no es un capitulo no escrito porque tengo bloqueo de autor si alguien me puede ayudar con personajes originales para los alienigenas heroes y villanos se lo agradeceria y si a alguien le interesa continuarlo mandeme un mensaje privado.


End file.
